


The Ballad of Love (Баллада о любви)

by JacquesChristian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Other, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Movie(s), Song Lyrics, Song fic, Team as Family, implied Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташа любит русские романсы и песни Высоцкого. Это единственное наследие, доставшееся ей от страны, в которой она родилась и провела свое, пусть и совсем недетское детство...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Love (Баллада о любви)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку от Lion_Heart - строчки из песни В.Высоцкого "Баллада о любви".  
> Авторское предупреждение: В драббле описан хэд-канон киноверсии Мстителей. 
> 
> Когда вода всемирного потопа  
> Вернулась вновь в границы берегов,  
> Из пены уходящего потока  
> На берег тихо выбралась любовь  
> И растворилась в воздухе до срока,  
> А срока было сорок сороков.
> 
> Listen to the song - http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5017635a7oA

Наташа любит русские романсы и песни Высоцкого. Это единственное наследие, доставшееся ей от страны, в которой она родилась и провела свое, пусть и совсем недетское детство. Она неплохо поет; ее голос - грудной, низкий, с легкой хрипотцой - как раз подходит для ее небольшого, но заученного наизусть репертуара. Она не играет на гитаре: у нее не было ни времени, ни желания, ни смелости этому научиться. Для аккомпанемента у нее всегда есть Клинт.

Никто в целом мире, кроме нее, Коулсона, а теперь и их команды - команды Мстителей, не знает о том, что Соколиный глаз обладает еще одним талантом, кроме умения метко стрелять, проводить рекогносцировку и убивать голыми руками. И будет лучше, если эта тайна останется только их собственной.

После особенно тяжелых миссий, в которые без угрызений совести кидает Бартона и ее Фьюри; после долгих, муторных вечеров, посвященных заполнению груды никому не нужных отчетов, в которых они описывают каждое свое действие, каждое принятое сиюминутное решение, каждый шаг, который намерены предпринять; после очередного спасения мира, оставляющего их в крови от многочисленных ран и багрово-черных синяках; после ссор и споров, которые неминуемо случаются, когда живешь в одной компании с асгардским богом, с убийцами, считающимися агентами ЩИТа, с потерявшимся во времени суперсолдатом, с ученым, страдающим раздвоением личности, и гениальным на грани безумия технарем-миллиардером, - после всего того, что оставляет их вымотанными душевно и без сил физически, нет ничего лучше, чем как следует напиться.

Но только Наташа может это сделать. Старк, после истории с Иванко, не пьет больше двух стаканов скотча за раз. Кэп не может напиться, даже если захочет, поэтому и не пытается. Брюс не пьет из-за Халка, а Клинт - из-за лука: его руки не должны дрожать. Максимум, что оба могут себе позволить - пара бутылок светлого пива. Коулсон, после клинической смерти и последовавшей за ней трехмесячной комы, не пьет даже кофе, что уж говорить о спиртном. Пеппер предпочитает бокал хорошего вина, но не более чем. Тору не нравятся крепкие мидгардовские напитки, они для него слишком слабы. Да и в особняке он бывает слишком редко, предпочитая жить у своей дорогой Джейн. А Джарвис, хотя они об этом часто забывают, всего лишь искусственный интеллект.

И когда в такие вечера Наташа, забравшись с ногами на стойку в кухне, в старом, потрепанном спортивном костюме, который заменяет ей пижаму, открывает бутылку русской водки, одну из тех, что специально для нее привозят под заказ (спасибо за это Старку), наливает себе рюмку и негромко начинает петь одну из своих любимых песен, вся команда незаметно и неспешно собирается рядом. 

Тони, скрывающийся в "гараже" от всего мира и занятый своими многочисленными изобретениями нового и улучшениями старого, но постоянно следящий за тем, что творится в особняке, с помощью Джарвиса, приходит за кофе, по дороге забирая Стива из спортзала и Брюса из его лаборатории. Пеппер появляется вслед за ними, потому что ей нужно, чтобы Старк подписал кучу бумаг, необходимых для гладкой работы компании, а в "гараж" давно уже нет доступа никому, кроме Стива и Фила. Клинт, у которого в кухонной системе вентиляции одно из его "гнезд", потому что кухня - отличный наблюдательный пункт и место гарантированного доступа к еде, тоже спускается вниз. Он заходит за Коулсоном, чуть ли не силой вытаскивая его из-за рабочего стола, на котором агент пишет и пишет бесконечные докладные, отчеты, раппорты и объяснительные, и за гитарой, которая хранится у того в комнате. 

Вдвоем они располагаются возле Наташи: Клинт - рядом с ней на стойке, закинув ногу на ногу и удобно устроившись, сначала настраивает гитару, а потом начинает тихо ей подыгрывать, вспоминая аккорды отдельных песен; Коулсон, заварив себе зеленого чаю, - в удобном кресле-качалке (да, в этой кухне можно уместить кресло-качалку, и не одно) неподалеку от Бартона, с одной из своих многочисленных книг, если он, конечно, успел ее с собой прихватить. Если же нет, то просто закрывает глаза, сплетая пальцы, и неспешно покачивается в такт музыке. 

Для них это давно сложившийся ритуал, начавшийся с того, что в одном из заданий им троим пришлось несколько месяцев прожить вместе в небольшой квартире на окраине Белграда. Когда после первой недели Клинт буквально начал лезть на стены от переизбытка энергии, а все попытки Фила занять его чтением кончились тем, что Бартон чуть не сбежал в никуда, Коулсон не нашел ничего более хорошего, чем купить ему гитару и самоучитель, причем на сербском. Им, конечно, пришлось пережить кошмарные недели, пока он учился, зато потом все стало гораздо проще.

Дешевую чешскую гитару им пришлось оставить, когда они вернулись в контору, и эти месяцы забылись за круговоротом миссий, заданий и убийств, но, как оказалось, Бартон не забросил своего вынужденного увлечения. А когда через несколько лет они оба после очередного задания находились в лечебном отпуске, и Соколиный глаз "нежданно" заявился к ней на безопасную квартиру в обнимку с луком и гитарой, Наташу это даже не удивило. Как, впрочем, и то, что эта гитара заняла постоянное место жительства в скромной обители Коулсона, не удивило никого из них, включая сам инструмент. Все самое дорогое обоим агентам хранилось в этом небольшом домишке, расположенном в нескольких милях от основной базы ЩИТа.

Эта традиция перекочевала вместе с ними в особняк Тони, который он предоставил в качестве жилища для Мстителей, когда они впервые спасли мир и чуть не похоронили Фила. По привычке оккупируя спальню Коулсона, они поначалу проводили все подобные вечера втроем. Потом как-то раз случилось так, что Тони пригласил Наташу выпить вместе, не пропадать же холодной водке и миллиону разновидностей различной жутко дорогой закуски. Поскольку с Филом они теперь расставались только на время спасения мира или потакания амбициям Фьюри, а Бартона нельзя было оставлять в одиночестве, когда ему было плохо, то компанию Тони они составили все вместе. С гитарой и книгами и песнями знаменитого советского певца и актера. Там, где отдыхали четверо, скоро начала собираться и вся команда.

И поэтому, в такие вечера как сегодня, Тони и Брюс на пальцах, планшетах и салфетках объясняют друг другу что-то свое, сумасшедше-научное, устроившись в дальнем углу здорового обеденного стола, а Стив, подпирая плечом холодильник, невидяще смотрит перед собой, слушая знакомую, но непонятную русскую речь (или бесконечно полирует свой драгоценный щит), и изредка одергивает Тони, когда тот начинает повышать голос в процессе увлеченного обмена мнениями. Пеппер с бумагами занимает другой конец стола, периодически выходя за дверь, если ей нужно сделать звонок, и отвлекает Старка от разговора с требованиями подписать вот тут и тут. 

Наташа уже даже привыкла к этому хаосу, чередующемуся с почти абсолютной тишиной, также как привыкла к хаосу сражений и тишине заказных убийств. Клинт, Коулсон и гитара - это все, что спасало ее от перехода за грань много долгих лет. Клинт, Коулсон, гитара и команда Мстителей - то, что продолжает спасать ее сегодня. 

Она выпивает рюмку водки залпом, переглядывается с едва заметно усмехающимся Бартоном, улыбается Филу, который жив и так близко, что она может до него дотронуться, если потянется вперед и вправо, обводит взглядом огромное кухонное помещение, на минуту задерживаясь и наблюдая за каждым из своей... семьи (да, у нее наконец-то есть семья, как бы странно это не звучало), закрывает глаза и начинает новую песню:

_Когда вода всемирного потопа_  
Вернулась вновь в границы берегов,  
Из пены уходящего потока  
На берег тихо выбралась любовь  
И растворилась в воздухе до срока,  
А срока было сорок сороков. 

_И чудаки - еще такие есть -_  
Вдыхают полной грудью эту смесь.  
И ни наград не ждут, ни наказанья,  
И, думая, что дышат просто так,  
Они внезапно попадают в такт  
Такого же неровного дыханья... 

_Только чувству, словно кораблю,_  
Долго оставаться на плаву,  
Прежде чем узнать, что "я люблю",-  
То же, что дышу, или живу!.. 


End file.
